Thinking About you
by Nami-chan101
Summary: Roxas can't get Kairi out of his head ever since they have talked. Will he ever get to meet her again?
1. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**

I put my hand on the large window of the Organization's living room. 'Kairi…'

"_Namine?" I was expecting her voice, but instead I was surprised with the most amazing voice I've ever heard._

"_Namine? What's happening to me?" I was afraid._

"_Who are you? And that's not my name?" The beautiful voice responded._

"_I'm Kairi."_

"_Kairi…" such a beautiful name, I wanted to say, but instead I said, "I know you."_

"_You're that girl he likes…" I admitted sadly._

"_Who"_

_Yes, I had a chance._

"_Please a name!" I could hear the desperation in her voice._

"_I'm Roxas," I knew what she meant, instead I told her my name._

"_Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me his name?"_

_I was slightly disappointed. I wanted to say something but instead, my voice and __**his**__ voice_ _mixed, "You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot Kairi!"_

"_Huh?" She asked surprised._

"_Okay, I guess I can give you a hint," our voice mixed again, "It starts with an 'S.'"_

And that was the last time I ever talked to her.

* * *

**A/N: Yay~! My first, non-oc related story! Although I would have liked my first to have been SoRiku related, but oh well :D.  
I actually had dream on this :/ weird enough. But it was only Roxas looking out the window, thinking about Kairi. ^^ And now I'm inspired to type this story :D. Or this is just an excuse to put off doing work I should be working on :/ oh well.**


	2. Bad Lair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**

Axel and I were up at the clock tower, licking our salt-sea ice cream away. He was gazing at the sun, thinking about who knows what. I was gazing at the sun, but I was thinking about _her_. I was playing back her beautiful voice, over, and over, and over again. I couldn't get her voice out of my mind. An image of her would pop up when I played back her voice. I pushed that image aside, because I knew it was _**his**_image of her. I wanted my own image. I wanted to confront her personally. But how?

I knew I couldn't tell Axel about this, because one, he would think I'm crazy. And two, he would take me to Vexen. Personally, I didn't want to go see him. Because, I knew nothing was wrong with me. I just wanted to see Kairi, desperately. Is it wrong to want to see someone, you never met?

I was interrupted from my thoughts, "Something wrong, Roxas?" Axel asked worriedly, turning to face me.

I shook my head, kept gazing at the sun, "I'm fine." I lied.

"You do know, you're a bad liar, right?" He slightly smirked.

"Say what you want, but I'm fine." I tried my best to smile.

He sighed, "fine, I don't believe you, but I won't force it out of you." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

I playfully took his hand off of me, chuckling. He chuckled, too.

"There's the good all Roxas!" he patted my back.

I just flashed a fake smile at him. He smiled back, I think he bought it, or he's playing along.

The rest of the evening we just stayed quiet.

After the sunset, Axel finally spoke "We should probably get going, it's getting late."

I nodded and followed him back to the castle, we appeared in the living room. I left to go to my room, when I was stopped by his voice, "Roxas…"

I didn't turn around, "Yeah?"

"I just want you to know, that I'm worried about you, and if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm right here."

"Thanks… night."

"Night…."

After that I went to go lay in my room. I laid there awake, probably till midnight. Thinking about what Axel said, also thinking about Kairi. This was so frustrating! All I knew was that I had to find her, and now.

* * *

**A/N: Aw so cute, right? :D  
so what will Roxas do to find her? **


	3. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**

"Roxas, get your ass out of bed!" I heard someone call from the other side of the door, knocking repeatedly.

I sat up tiredly, "Coming…"

"ROXAS!" I heard Saix growl.

I went to open the door. "What do you want?" I muttered.

"You have a mission today, You'll be doing recon in a new found world. Report in the living room, and I'll open a dark corridor for you."

"What's the world called?" I was interested in this world. For what reason, I did not know. It was rare for me to be interested in a world, especially one that was recently found.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself," He smirked. I didn't get a good feeling from his smirk. It was sort of creepy.

"Alright, I'll go."

"I never asked if you wanted to go or not." Saix left, walking down the hallway.

"Damn..." 'Why is he always so mean…. Ah who cares' I shrugged it off, as I got myself prepared for the journey.

Just as I got done preparing, Axel came in.

"Hey Roxas." Axel seemed a bit serious, scratching the back of his head. I hoped yesterday wasn't still on his mind…. I didn't feel like talking about it at all, just yet.

"Hey, Axel" I gave him a small smile, reassuring everything was fine, as I packed my last item away.

"You gonna do a mission?" He asked, sounding a bit nervous. This was really starting to worry me.

"Yeah, recon. Hey, you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah... don't worry about it…thought about what I said last night?"

Damn I was really hoping he wouldn't bring up last night. "Yeah… I did." Not to mention the fact I stayed up till midnight thinking about it. I sighed, forgetting he was still in the room.

"I take it as you don't want to talk about it." He seemed sad while saying that. I didn't dare look at him at this moment, feeling as if I had just put him down even further.

"It's nothing personal Axel, I'm just not ready yet… to tell anyone…" I looked down. I didn't know what else to say. I feel bad about not telling him, but it was the truth I didn't know how to tell him.

"It's okay Roxas." He sounded happier than he did before. I looked up at him and he didn't look that sad to me. I smiled, happy to see he wasn't all that sad anymore. But I couldn't help the feeling that he, too was hiding something from me.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Sure what is it Axel?"

"Tell me when you're ready"

I nodded, "I will." I don't know when I will be able to him, but I got a feeling it would be pretty soon. "Anyways, I better get going, before Saix decides to yell at me more." I chuckled, walking out the door.

"'Kay, good luck." Axel waved as I walked down the hallway. I waved back, "Thanks."

"'Kay I'm here Saix."

He nodded, opening through the dark corridor. I walked through it, as I walked by him I could have sworn he smirked again, what the hell was his problem?

As soon as I appeared in my destination, I swear it could have all been a dream. I couldn't believe I was here, this close to my dream.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for not writing in a while… things came up, ended up doing other projects. Video projects, art projects, etc.  
Even though this was a small chapter it took me awhile to type it…. I don't think I'll be updating a lot of my stories…. sorry


	4. Sorry

**I will be renaming this account and leaving, I wont continue this story my apoligizes**

**I didn't really have an idea for the end of the story. If you would like to do a collab with me on this story feel free to msg me.**


End file.
